Crushed
by Echokid14
Summary: Request for MickieMelina4Eva.   It really hurts when someone you like just doesn't feel the same...  Femslash


**Title: **Crushed

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Mickie/Melina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone associated with the WWE**

**Summary:** It really hurts when someone you like just doesn't feel the same...

**request from MickeMelina4Eva**

**Author's note: ok so here's what's up school has really got me swamped but some how I found some time to write this oneshot. I hope that MickieMelina4Eva really enjoys this. It's taken me awhile to write her request so she seriously desreves it.**

**

* * *

**

_Tonight is the night! _Mickie told herself mentally. She stood backstage trying to work up her nerve.

"I'm going to ask her" Mickie said aloud.

She felt the butterflies inside her flutter at the mere thought of telling the girl that was driving her mad how she truely felt. Mickie took in a deep breath. She was so focused on her mental pep talk that she was startled by the feel of a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh!" Mickie exclaimed as she jumped slightly.

"Sorry Mickie I didn't mean to scare you" The redhead aplogized.

"Oh no it's ok,hi Maria" Mickie greeted her friend.

"So are you going to tell Melina?" The petite woman questioned.

Mickie blushed as she breathed out nervously. "Yeah, but I'm a little nervous" Mickie admitted.

"Don't worry Mickie I'm sure it will go well" Maria reassured.

Mickie gave a nod in agreement. _I hope so _Mickie thought to herself.

"Well I've gotta go. good luck" Maria said as she walked off to her dressing room.

For a few moments the Virgina native stood there by herself thinking. She had always liked women that was no secret, all of her co workers were aware of Mickie's preference and didn't mind.

She had many crushes before but never one as intense as this, the first time she laid eyes on Melina she certain that she liked her. Anytime they talked,spar'd, or where near eachother Mickie always found it incredibly difficult to focus on anything other than the firey latina. At first Mickie was disheartened because she didn't know Melina's sexuality and didn't want to risk their friendship by asking.

However to Mickie's happy surprise Melina off handly admited to being bi. Mickie was more than ecstatic at this discovery, she knew that at least she stood a chance.

That was a year ago, since then Mickie has been to shy and nervous to convey her feelings to the latina because in truth the Virgina native rarely ever had to approch her crush. Normally she liked someone and they liked her back and more often than not made the first move. This would be the one of the very short list of times Mickie James had to be the one to initiate the relationship.

After a straight month of buliding herself up mentally and being reassured by her friends, she'd at last found the courage to ask.

_Here I _go Mickie thought as she wiped some of the perspiration from her palms to her jeans. She started wlaking towards Melina once she'd saw her. As she did she tried to ignore the sound of her heart pounding.

"Hi Melina" Mickie said with a small wave.

"Hello Mickie: Melina replied and gave her a hug.

"Uh...Melina can we talk?" Mickie questioned.

"Sure what's up Mick?" Melina asked with a good natured smile.

_wow she's really pretty...wait focus _Mickie said internally.

""Well..." Mickie began as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously.

The butterflies in her stomach felt like they were trying with all their might to escape.

"Uh...well...you see...uh" The brunette stammered.

"Yes Mickie?" Melina questioned with a giggle.

_It's now or never _Mickie thought.

"Melina...I would like to know if you'd like to date me" Mickie said. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest as she finally had gotten her feelings out in the open.

"Oh!" Melina said with a expression of surprise that quickly transitioned to pity.

"Oh Mickie I'm sorry but...I'm kinda involed with someone else" Melina explained apologetically.

Mickie Felt her heart drop, the butterflies that up until that point has tried to escape seemed to spontaneously combust inside her.

"Since...since when" Mickie questioned. Surprised by this information. Before this moment she was one hundred percent sure that Melina was single.

"Um...it's not quite official yet...But we both really like each other and are going to make it official soon" Melina answered with a tone of dreamy elation on the subject.

At the utterance of those words Mickie felt a slight crack in her heart and knew that tears would soon be on the verge of falling.

"Who is it?" Mickie asked with almost a need to know who the focus of Melina's interest was.

Before Melina could answer a deep voice from behind Mickie asked " Baby are you ready to go?".

Mickie turned around to find Dave Batista standing there with a little more than happy look in his eyes. Mickie turned back around to face Melina.

"Him?" Mickie asked so softly she thought that Melina wouldn't hear it.

Melina gave a nod in response. Micke felt the crack in her heart deepen to a split. Now she felt the tears well, but fought them off.

"I'm so sorry Mickie" Melina stated as she gave the brunette a hug.

"We can still be friends right?" The latina asked.

"Yeah...yeah...we can still be friends" Mickie answered attempting not to get choked up.

"Well I;ve gotta go me and Dave have reservations" Melina informed.

"Oh..ok bye" Mickie mutttered.

Mickie stood there and watched as Melina walked over to Dave and gave him a kiss on the lips. Mickie felt her stomach churn with an uneasiness. Her tears had built up to the point of blurring her vision and her heart felt as if had just been shattered. She waited until Melina and Dave walked off hand in hand to allow her tears to fall.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic I really worked hard on it. If you see any where that needs improvement feel free to Pm me and tell me where I need to improve.**

**Read Review Request**

**Echokid14**


End file.
